Love Like This
by OhShietzItzAlicia
Summary: Marisa was best friend with Rafe and Danny until her family moved away. Marisa now became a grown beautiful women and still have hope that destiny will bring the three childhood friend back together so she can finally confess her love for Danny. Danny/OC
1. Pilot

_**Pilot**_

_**Tennessee, 1923**_

_**A/N: Thank you for reading my story I really appreciate it. Anything of Pearl Harbor does not belong to me or the characters just Marisa. Danny will not die in the story because I love him soo much. And could someone please tell me I wasn't the only who cried when Danny died I was like crying like if he was my bf and I was the one having his kid. I know, embarrassing by I really did cry it was soo sad. Truth is I didn't even cried when i saw The Notebook I (I was just like 'oh too bad') but when I saw this movie I was like 'Nooo he didn't have to die he was going to be a daddy' I know real mess but i couldn't stop crying but the funny things it I cant stop watching it (lol) maybe its because of Josh Hartnett (he a mayor hottie...ahem...whaaat I dint say that. I don't know what your accusing me of girlfriend. Just kidding he really is sexii *wink wink*). Anyways if I rewrote the movie Danny wouldn't die but if someone HAD to die it would probably be Rafe (ikno am I horrible person -_-) Anyways ENJOY & Plz remember to REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>The summer heat gushed into the red barn making eight year old Marisa Gilbert sweat and her two other friends also, but the heat was not a problem to them as they played in their pretend fight plane made out of scraps that her best friend Danny Walker (8) and Rafe McCawly (9) had built. Marisa sighted remembering that today was the day she left Tennessee and left to Florida with her family. Marisa jumped off the pretend fight plane knowing that it was almost time. Both ten year old boys looked at her confused from her sudden movement and also came out of the plane. Marisa dusted off her long floral skirt and moved her brown waist length curly hair behind her shoulder and showed of her pearly white teethes at them. Lately Marisa have been trying to act more lady like like her mother always told her to do. Truth is Marisa liked to get dirty and play rough like a boy since her two best friends were boys and there were no other girls to play with where they lived. Marisa tried very hard to act like her mother and her two older sister since she was at that age where she stared liking boys. She had a crush on Danny even tho Rafe sometimes made gestures that made her think twice about Danny. Danny seemed like he only wanted to have a friendship relationship with her he never looked at her as girl, but who could blame him he was only a boy. Marisa could feel that too all she wanted was Danny to look at her in different type a way she wanted Danny to look at her like a girl that she was thats why she copied every flirty gesture two sisters made when their male friends came to pick them up to go out. But Marisa's days of trying so hard flew right out the window she was living her birth place Tennessee and moving to Florida.<p>

"Whats wrong Risa? You don't want to play no more?" Rafe asked her.

"No…it's not that." Marisa said her violet eyes becoming soft. In the little field she live at she was best know for her very bright violet eyes not very common in Tennessee. Tourist always came to see 'the girl with the violet eyes' and Marisa hated it because they would snap pictures of her and gip her face. Her two sisters envied her because they wanted to have the same color eyes as her.

"Then what is it?" Danny asked her coming a bit closer.

"I'm leaving to day." Marisa said her lower lip cowering she wanted to cry, but she just didn't want to cry in front of them.

"Where? Can we go?" Danny and Rafe asked her at the same time.

"No you cant. I'm leaving far away from here. I'm moving to Lorida…wait hold on that's not right…Dorida? That's not right either. I cant remember what the name was all I know it's far, far, away from here." Marisa said widening her eyes.

"Your moving? Why?" Rafe asked her starting to get sad.

"My daddy found a new job with a good pay." Marisa said she left out the part where her mother said and I quote 'It's also a good chance for Marisa to start acting like a girl and play with girls not with those two dirty boys'. Rafe and Danny got sad they been friends since they were on dippers now the adults want to slit them up. It wasn't fair, but nothing in life was fair. Marisa notice their pouty face and she couldn't help it to see them like that so she ran out of the barn like the wind laughing and giggling.

"Last person to the apple tree is rotten egg!" Marisa said running towards the their hang out place. The apple tree is where they went when they wanted to just sit back and relax. Danny and Rafe looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, Danny that is one dame that likes to get chased." Rafe said hitting Danny's shoulder cap gently with the back of his hand then ran after Marisa. Marisa waited under their tree with one hand extending out to tree trunk and the other holding and apple she took a bite from already. Rafe and Danny reached to tree panting they bent over and put their hand on their knees trying to catch their breath.

"No fair Risa you got a head start." Danny said between pants.

"Noo you just cant run as fast as me!" Marisa said taking another bite of her red delicious apple. It was true Marisa was the best runner out of the two boys which always made them last when they raced.

"Marisa, let's go it's time to go!" yelled Marisa's mother Marie from the outside of their old home and waving and arm. Danny and Rafe had catch their breath once again and looked at Marisa who had dropped her apple to the ground tears streaming down her cheeks

"Just a minute, Mama!" Marisa yelled back in a horsed voice.

"You really have to go." Danny said sad.

"Yes, I was not lying." Marisa said looking up at the two boys bitting her lip. Then, there was a long period of silence.

"Soo, I guess this is goodbye then." Rafe said his voice becoming horsed.

"Yes it is." Marisa said more tears coming down her cheeks and dripping off her chin wetting her chest. Marisa started sobbing she pulled on the fringe of her dress and rubbed her eyes with the back of her left hand. Out of impulse Danny grabbed her and hugged her tightly making her freeze then Rafe joined in the hug. They pulled away and the three looked each other blushing.

"Don't forget us Marisa!" Danny said wiping off her tears, but new once caiman rushing down.

"I-I wont I promise! And don't forget me either." Marisa said.

"We wont we promise!" the two boys said at the same time. Marisa smiled and swinger her arms around the two boys with a smile she pulled away and wiped her tears.

"I have something for the both of you. Close your eyes" Marisa said they complied and closed their eyes. She went into her skirt pocket, and pulled out two silver necklaces'.

"Turn around Rafe." Marisa said. Rafe turned around and put one of the necklace on him.

"Okay your turn." Marisa said turning to Danny. Danny turned around and Marisa slipped on the necklace on him. When she was done she turned to look at them.

"Okay open your eyes!" Marisa said smiling. The two boys opened their eyes and looked at the silver necklace around their necks that had the cursive letters 'R.D.M' carved really fancily on a oval shaped silver medallion on each necklace. The two boys stared at the necklace wide eyed with a smile plastered on their faces.

"Do you guys like it?" Marisa asked hopefully.

"Do we like it? We love it!" they both said at the same time.

"Gee thanks Risa. It must have cost a fortune." Danny said smiling.

"It was because it was custom made, but I bought it from the heart I used all my save allowance. Their friendship necklaces and look I got one too. Now you guys wont really forget me, and I wont either i'll carry the both of you in my heart." Marisa said grinning.

"Marisa let's go!" her two sister yelled. Marisa went inside her back inside her pocket and pulled out two pictures and gave one each to the boys. The picture was of the three of them smiling with their hands around each others back and behind them was Danny's dad red plane.

"I remember this!" Rafe said staring at the picture.

"Will we ever see you again?" Danny asked not putting mind to the picture, but instead on Marisa.

"Yeah hopefully I will, and when I do you two going to become two very handsome men, and you'll both will be doing what you love." Marisa said smiling.

"How about you what are you going to be doing?" Rafe asked looking up at her from the picture.

"I don't know. I guess i'll do anything that life throws at me." Marisa said blocking the sunlight from her eyes with her hand. Truth be told Marisa really didn't know she loved planes just like Danny and Rafe and was thinking about joint the army until she find out girls couldn't join the army. As close as she was going to get to a plane was by cleaning them, and she definitely didn't want to do that. The three of them walked back to Marisa's old house and stood outside the car.

"Goodbye!" Marisa said hugging her two friends.

"Goodbye Risa!" they both said. Marisa turned to Rafe and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Be a good man Rafe even tho I know I don't have to tell you." Marisa said smiling then she turned to Danny and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll become a beautiful women so you will only have eyes for me." Marisa said whispering in his ear then she quickly got in the backseat of the car.

"Jeez what took you so long twerp." the second oldest sister Lisa said running her hand threw her long straight brown hair. Marisa stuck her tung out at her and her older sister Madeline elbowed Lisa hard on the rib.

"Don't talk to her like that, wench!" Madeline said firing back at her. Marisa smiled at her.

"Enough girls." Marie said turning back on her seat to look at them. The three women started arguing and yelling in the car. Benjamin Marisa's father sighted and wiped of the sweat of his forehead and started the car.

'God why didn't you give me any sons?' he mumbled. They drove away and Marisa looked out the back window staring at Danny and Rafe who waved her off. Marisa stayed like that until they were no longer in view then her tears soaked her cheeks again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: For those who question why I name this story 'Pilot' it is because its the start of a new story, think of it as a plane taking off!. Reviews are Lovely:]**_


	2. Trip Down Memory Lane

_**Trip Down Memory lane**_

_**Nurse Lt. Marisa Gilbert**_

_**New York City, 1941**_

Marisa turned her back on the soldier that she just had finished giving the yellow fever shot she jot down on his chart the date when he received his shot while left hand hold the silver necklace. She ran her thumb over the silver medallion feeling the letters 'R.D.M' carved on it. The young man rubbed his hinny groaning from the pain she smirked and handed him his chart. Marisa turned around and prepared the next needle for the next patient. Marisa pursed her red color lips when she heard some past by soldiers whistling at her and some whispered _'that's the nurse with the violet eyes'_. She removed a lock of think curls behind her shoulders and rubbed her her violet eyes. She was now twenty four and have become a beautiful women with waist length think curly brown hair. She had been a nurse for the British before but she got relocated to be a nurse back to the states three years ago. Marisa thought about her two childhood friends wondering what were they like and what was their occupation. Sure it's being over twenty nine years since she last Rafe and Danny but there wasn't a day she haven't stop thinking about them both. Marisa was a men killer she had everything a man could ever ask her and she had dated many men but they never ended up like she wanted and all because she gave her heart out along time ago to a person she didn't even know if he loved her back.

"Next." Marisa said letting go of her necklace and putting on fresh pair of latex-free gloves. The next patient walked up to her and dropped his chart nervously on her desk. Truth is he didn't understand why he had to get a yellow shot fever if his going to be flying sky high. Marisa didn't look up at the guy she just took his chart and opened it.

"Okay drop your skivvies, big boy." Marisa said running her violet eyes over his chart ignoring his name. Danny stood frozen watching the beautiful brunette read his chart. Marisa stared at his feet and notice he haven't done anything she said.

"I promise I wont bite…hard!" Marisa said smiling at his chart still not looking at him. Danny laughed and did what he was told by the beautiful women. He turned around and took a look at her she hadn't look up at him she was still focus on his chart. He stared as some thick long curls fall over her shoulder covering her face. The brunette grabbed her reading glasses that wear dangling over her heck and put them over her eyes so she could read better. Danny notice how even more beautiful she looked with glasses he stared as she grabbed her silver medallion with her naughty red painted nail polish dangling on her neck that looked much just like his. Marisa let go of her necklace and removed her glasses then put his chart on the table. Danny narrowed his at her she looked familiar but just didn't know from where.

"What?" Marisa said grabbing some cotton and soaking it with some rubbing alcohol.

"Nothing it's-it's just…Haven't I seen you someplace before?" Danny asked nervous.

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore." Marisa said thinking the boy was hitting on her.

"No, no, no, I'm not trying to pick you up or anything. It's just that your face looks familiar, thats all." Danny said nervous. Marisa rubbed the cotton on the place she was going to eject.

"I don't understand why they make us get these shots." Danny said trying to break the silence. Marisa smirked and picked up the needle.

"Sorry darling if the government tell us to stick em…" Marisa stabbed Danny making him groan "We stick em." she said pulling the needle out.

"All done!" Marisa said with a smile but her smile dropped when she saw Danny's necklace. Marisa quickly grabbed his chart and read the name 'Daniel Walker' she said breathlessly. Marisa looked up at her childhood friend that was rubbing his hinny.

"Danny? I cant believe it actually you!" Marisa said smiling. Danny looked at her like she grew a second head.

"Don't you remember me?" Marisa said pointing a red finger nail at herself. Danny stared at her hard and took a look at her silver necklace.

"Marisa?" Danny said knitting his eyebrow together. Marisa shook her head 'yes'. Therefore Danny picked her up and twirl her in the air.

"Oh, my, lord I cant believe its really you!" Marisa shrieked as he put her backed down.

"Yeah. Hey listen do you want…do you want…"

"I'll love to go to dinner with you tonight!" Marisa said finishing his sentence.

"Great i'll pick you up at 8." Danny said grinning showing his dimples that Marisa loved so much.

"Then it's a date!" Marisa said showing her pearly whites at him.

* * *

><p>"So hows Rafe?" Marisa asked Danny as she took a sip of her champagne.<p>

"His good. I told him that I saw you and offered him to come but he wanted to see some nurse. He told me to tell you not to take it the wrong way tho." Danny said smiling.

"No I understand. I'll see him soon." Marisa said.

"So, wow, you really have gotten beautiful like you said you will. Can I ask you a question?" Danny said gingerly.

"Yeah, of course!" Marisa said gluing her eyes on him.

"When we were little you said 'I will become a beautiful women so you can only have eyes for me' i've been meaning to ask you what did you ment by that?" Danny asked blushing. Marisa's heart skipped a beat.

"We were kids Danny. I don't even understand myself why I said that you know I always copied what my sisters did. Don't mind." Marisa said smiling modestly. It was lie but she couldn't tell him the truth…at least not yet.

"Right…of course." Danny said taking a sip from his drink.

"So how your sister?" Danny said breaking the brief silence.

"Married with children. Both. My mothers is so proud of them." Marisa said exhaling deeply.

"Don't mind it. You were your dad's favorite. Besides you became a beautiful women. I'm sure your mom's proud," Danny stayed quite Marisa just raised and eyebrow at him "somewhere deep inside of her core." Marisa laughed.

"Mama was proud when I broke out of my 'shell' and became very 'feminine' but she was a taught shell to crack. You have no idea how hard I tried to impress her beauty pageants, make up, modeling, but nothing worked. Until I realized that it was because I was daddy's favorite he wanted a boy so life gave him a daughter that acted like a boy. Daddy was so proud of me when I came home all dirty and stuff Mama would yell at me, but daddy defended me that's why she never liked me because daddy always took my side of things. I remember when he used to tell me that he 'wished I never had to grow up so I wouldn't become like one of my witchy sister' lord was daddy proud of me. I let him down tho. When I reached that age when all the girls only thought about boys daddy caught me kissing the next door neighbor. Then, he realized that I couldn't be his little girl forever or his pretend little boy he had to 'embrace the fact that I was a female and I will always be a female'." Marisa said remembering all her memories.

"Wow, i'm sorry." Danny said taking Marisa's hand into his. Marisa flinched from the sudden movement but eased when she felt his warmth.

"Yeah me too. Now daddy's gone and I couldn't even attend his funeral because I runaway from home and joined the army." Marisa said.

"But it brought us back together." Danny said coming with a conclusion.

"Yeah. You know Danny I envy you." Marisa said smiling.

"What? Why?" Danny said taken back from the sudden confession.

"Well not just you I envy you and Rafe. Because you both went after what you both loved and that was planes. Only if I was a man I could join the Air Force." Marisa said pouting. Danny laughed.

"Thats nothing to envy you should be proud to help the injured." Danny said grinning.

"It's not that sweet and dandy, Danny." Marisa said staring hard at the table.

"What? Why?" Danny asked lifting her chin up.

"What i've seen I pray to the lord nobody ever has to." Marisa said recalling the many dead bodies she seen in England. Danny remembered that his father said the same thing when he fought the Germans.

"Are you talking about England?" Danny asked.

"Yes. It was horrible Danny. Their was always dead bodies coming back to us when they fought. So many blood, guts, liver, broken bone, it was a whole festival of intestine out of place. When you made friends it was hard to keep them, because the next day they where either dead, missing, or you where fighting to keep them alive. War is no place to be the hero of the day. War is cold, Danny. War is cruel. War is spilled blood, and blood of innocent people who are trying to fight for whats right in the hands of other. War is no place for people like you, me, Rafe, and the million of people in the world." Marisa said wiping away a tear.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Risa." Danny said hugging her. Danny thought about what she said he knew war wasn't a walk in the park, but if he had to fight for his country he wouldn't think twice about it. Danny walked Marisa back to the nurse quarter. Marisa turned to look at Danny before she went inside.

"Thanks for dinner." Marisa said smiling.

"No, thank you for coming." Danny said grinning.

"In that case your welcome." There was silence for awhile they both just stared at each other.

"I'll be leaving again. Where going to Washington D.C they want to relocate us somewhere else." Marisa said with a smile.

"Then i'll wait for you and hopefully next time we can…" Marisa grabbed Danny and kissed him in the mouth. She didn't know what she was doing she just did it out of impulse. Marisa pulled away and covered her mouth with her hands.

"I…listen Marisa…"

"I'm sorry, i'm so so very sorry!" Marisa said turning on her heel to walk away. Danny grabbed her hand before went anywhere.

"At least let me tell you goodnight." Danny said with a smile. Marisa face was heated up she couldn't believe it she just couldn't.

"Oh, goodnight, Danny!" Marisa said trying to get pull herself together.

"Goodnight, Risa!" Danny said pulling on her arm so he could put a kiss on her cheeks that was a little too close to her mouth. Danny let her go and looked at Marisa dizzy face. Marisa turned away before she did something she'll regret.

* * *

><p>"Aw, I cant believe you did that, hon, I was you I would have take him to bed!" Barbara confessed as Marisa finished her story. The girls all sat around Marisa's room watching go here and there packing for their relocation at Hawaii.<p>

"Barb, everything is not about sex." Marisa said rolling her eyes.

"It's not?" Barb questioned Betty; Betty shrugged.

"Well I think it's very romantic. Are you two a couple?" Evelyn said with a smile.

"No. Just friends." Marisa said wishing there was something more.

"Oh, that because she has a man of herself also." Betty said.

"Oh, really who the lucky guy?" Marisa asked with a questioned face.

"Rafe, Rafe McCawly!" Evelyn said with grinning. Marisa got choked from the confession.

"Your bullshitting right?" Marisa asked her.

"No. She's not 'bullshitting' as you say. Your childhood friend is her boyfriend!" Betty said with a smile. Marisa's eye brighten and hugged her friend.

"I really cant wait to get to Hawaii!" Barbara said as Marisa and Evelyn broke away from their hug. All the girls laughed and made a toast.

"To a new beginning!" Marisa said holding out her glass.

"To a new beginning!" they all said and clinked their glasses.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Reviews are lovely:]**_


	3. The Water Is Perfect For Swimming

_**The Water is Perfect for Swimming**_

_**AN: I own nothing of Pearl Harbor. Reviews are Lovely:]**_

Marisa walked in the house where they were staying at she picked out her room and put her suitcases down on the floor. She looked around the room and wrinkled her nose the room was so plain to her taste. She like colors and she was thinking in painting her room to a lilac color. Marisa wasn't in the mood lately along with Evelyn ever since they found out that Rafe was going to England to fight the Germans. She remembers being so upset with Rafe no matter what she told him he wouldn't stand down. They even had an argument for the first time in their life. Marisa frowned from the thought of Rafe insisting on going to England 'if he thinks i'm apologizing first he has another thing coming' Marisa thought. Evelyn knock on Marisa's bedroom door gently then let herself in.

"Marisa?" Evelyn said holding one of Rafe's many letters he sent her.

"Mmmm?" Marisa said hanging some dress up in the closet.

"I know your worried about him but you should encourage him. It would mean a lot to him. Look, I don't like the thought of him being away to England either but…." Marisa groaned and slammed her hand down on her desk making Evelyn jump a little.

"No, Evelyn, no. Rafe is just hard headed if he wants to be a hero for a day fine I don't care he can do whatever he pleases he a grown man. But i'm never going to applaud what he is doing. Look, Eve where Rafe's at is no walk in the park it's horrible…Rafe must be so alone and cold. His going to have to learn the hard way just like I did. Ergo his going to regret his decision may not be today may not be tomorrow but he will." Marisa said she wiped off the tears that where dripping off her chin and went back to hanging her clothes.

"Just let him explain." Evelyn said putting a letter down on her bed then left. Marisa went over to her bed and picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear Marisa,_

_I know you still mad at me and I understand. You where very right about the unbearable cold weather and how hard it is took keep a friend. The other a day I met this fine gentleman we had a couple of drinks and chit chatted for awhile. The next day he was dead. Thats why I don't get attached to anyone around here. I guess I just wanted to be a hero I should have been opened minded a little. Now I have realized that this is not my battle to fight and I regret not listening to you, Danny, or Evelyn ergo I wish to apologize. I am very sorry for yelling at you and saying that you where lying. Truth is you where telling the truth and I had to learn that the hard way. I hope I get a reply soon from you._

_Love,_

_Rafe_

Marisa crumple the paper and toss it in the trash. She didn't want to hear it she warned him now he had to attain to the consequences. The next day, the girls and the boys all went to the beach Barbara video taped everybody.

"Risa!" Barbara yelled a her to get her attention. Marisa looked up from her magazine and removed her sunglasses then blew a kiss to the camera then waved. Marisa stripped off her mid thigh red polka dot dress showing her two piece red bikini. Marisa heard Anthony whistle at her before he was told to shut up by Danny. Marisa turned around and grinned at Danny.

"Race me, Danny! I want to see if I still got it." she said grinning.

"uh, sure." Danny said taking of his white t-shirt off showing of his abs. Evelyn marked a line with a stick telling them that they needed to stay behind the line. In the end all the guys joined in the race.

"On your mark…get set…"

"Wait, wait, wait. I want to video tape this." Barbara said putting the camera behind the group of racers.

"Okay." Barbara said lining up as well.

"On your mark…get set…potatoes!" Evelyn shouted fooling everybody. Evelyn laughed then she said it properly. Marisa started running and so did everybody. She was taking the lead, but Danny catch up. Marisa groaned and ran faster leaving Danny far behind.

"Eat my dust, Danny!" Marisa said before jumping in the water. All the girls cheered and ran into the water as well. Everybody started splashing water at each other then Danny went underwater and grabbed Marisa by her feet making her sink. Marisa opened her eyes underwater and saw it was Danny she smiled and Danny grinned showing his dimples. He gripped her by the waist pulling her a bit closer to him. When he realized what he was doing he let her go. Marisa swam back to the surface and took a deep breath then got out of the water and dried herself off. She didn't understand why Danny did does things to her that made her heart race then he would stopped as if he touched hot fire and he knew he was going to get burned. Everybody got out of the water and sat around the campfire the guys had built. Marisa sat across Danny so she can steal a couple of glances at him.

"Wow, so you spent all your allowance on the three necklaces?" Barbara asked her wide eyed as she took the necklace dangling in Marisa's neck in her hand.

"That's some pretty nice, shit!" Anthony said taking a look at the one around Danny's neck.

"It was nothing." Marisa said putting some wet curls behind her ears.

"What do you mean it was nothing? Does necklaces ment a lot to me and Rafe those necklaces where the only hope we where going to see you again!" Danny said knitting his eyebrows together.

"Yeah n-n-n-now that I-I think a-a-about it Rafe and D-Danny never t-t-took the necklace o-off." Red said stuttering. Marisa looked at Danny who was embarrassed and grinned.

"Is it true, Dan?" Marisa asked him.

"Yes ma'am." Danny said looking up at her their eyes locking for a minute but to Marisa it felt like eternity.

"Tell us story of your childhood." Evelyn suggested. Marisa broke up their gaze and picked up her beer and took a sip from it. Danny did not took his eyes of Marisa. It's just like Marisa told him she was going to become beautiful so he can only have eyes for her. He never understood the meaning of those words and he never stop pondering what they ment. He asked Rafe if he knew what it ment and all he got back was that she was 'in love with him' but he didn't believe that there was noway a girl like her could fall for a guy like him. Danny stared at Marisa while she talked about Rafe's embarrassing stories which he knew if Rafe was there he would have been pissed. Marisa laughed finishing off her story, her laugh was contagious if she was laughing you just had to laugh with her. Her eyes where was a very uncommon color but it suited her and it made her look even more beutiful. Her smile was even more beautiful she had a smile that could light up a whole town her red lipstick went well with her pale skin. Danny's mind was being clouded with Marisa he never thought she was going to become this beautiful. His heart starting to pick up its pace as he now fantasized of her like any other man.

"Remember Danny when we were younger, we used to run around in the woods, playing make believe, all the fairy tale nonsense!" Marisa said Danny just nodded his head laughing.

"Rafe was big on playing the hero, weren't he Danny?" Marisa asked making a face at Danny.

"Yeah well you were the one that always wanted to play the damsel in distress." Danny said smiling and Marisa rolled her eyes.

"It's only because I wanted you to kidnap me." Marisa said and then regretted saying the confession. Marisa bit her lips trying to push Danny from her thoughts. Evelyn gave her a smile.

"Well we all know Danny plays the perfect bad guy." Evelyn said and Marisa nodded. Danny just laughed

"Danny you remember that one time, I think we went out to the woods. You an I were playing some game…"

"We were playing knights, you and I were both knights and Rafe sneaked up on us and scared us." Danny said smiling finishing Marisa's story; Marisa smiled nodding.

"And he made you cry." Marisa giggled and Danny gave her a look. "Oh come on Danny you were young and Rafe came in pretending to be some horrible monster when we were pretending we were actually killing monsters, it would make any kid cry." Marisa giggled and everybody laughed.

"Well you told my embarrassing story lets tell yours." Danny said and Marisa shook her head.

"No that one is way too personal and embarrassing." Marisa said and Danny smiled.

"Aw come on Risa, I'm sure nobody will laugh." Danny said and Marisa glared. "Risa's mom used to nag at her because she wasn't 'feminine enough' even tho she was plenty. So one day she came outside wearing all this makeup looking like a clown she had pink lipstick all over her face and was wearing her mom's clothes." Danny laughed and Marisa sighed.

"Yeah it was true my mom thought I wasn't feminine enough." Marisa said like it was no big secret. They spent the rest of the night telling everybody stories. Danny walked Marisa to the door and smiled gingerly at her.

"Today was fun!" Danny said stopping once they reach the door.

"Very." Marisa said with a faint laugh.

"So…goodnight." Danny said.

"Night, Danny." Marisa said kissing him in the cheek. Marisa turned on her heel and walked in side feeling light headed. Marisa saw all the girls crammed to the window trying to see what she and Danny where doing outside.

"You guys are very nosy ya know." Marisa said laughing faintly.

"I tried to tell em Marisa, but ya know they don't listen to me." Evelyn said trying to act innocently.

"Yeah, yeah, you the worst out of them all." Marisa said grinning Evelyn laughed.

"G'night girls." Marisa said going into her room.

"G'night Risa." they all said. Marisa smiled and closed the door. She notice the crumple letter in her trash can and tried to straighten it out. She grabbed some paper and pen and wrote back to Rafe.

_Dear Rafe,_

_I accept your apology and I understand ya where just going after your dream because I have done the same when I had found out I got a spot in England. We were both fighting a battle that didn't belong to us. The truth is being in England has it's own advantages that being said I got to meet a new beautiful culture and became more experience as I cured those poor soldier and became more familiar in how to save a life. I really miss you and I cant wait to see you. I know the weather can be a bitch just dress warmly and it's okay to open up to some fellows just don't get too attached. And even tho you VOLUNTEERED to join the war I have no hard feeling towards you. Rafe, I have a confession and I wish you could help me out in this matter since ya know Danny better than me. I am in love with him but his to blind to notice, hence I just don't know how to tell him. I hope you can write back soon._

_XoXo,_

_Marisa_

_P.S. I encourage ya just come back in one piece!_

_P.S.S. Pearl Harbor it's just so AMAZING hurry up and come so we can hit the beaches!_

Marisa folded the letter and put it in an envelope she just couldn't wait to put the letter in the mailbox tomorrow and get a reply from Rafe. Marisa turned off the light and went to bed. She was so happy to be out of war and she believed their was no such a thing as America being attack, but she was so very wrong. While everybody slept nice and soundly in their bed not thinking that their wont ever be a day in Hawaii when the sun wouldn't shine the Japanese planned their attacked on the Pearl Harbor. Their only main priority in their head was for the American's not to see the light of a new day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: Please visit my profile so you guys can have a clear idea of how Marisa looks like.**_


	4. Dried Up Tears

_**Dried Up Tears**_

Marisa sat in he desk flipping threw a page of her magazine. She was working her shift in the hospital that day but the truth is it was like a desert in their, literally. It was hot and there was not a soul in their, but her own. Marisa sighted and turned the small electric fan sitting on her desk. She truly couldn't wait to go home and take a nice cold shower. Marisa flipped to a new page and saw the main article about Adolf Hitler her nose crinkled and she quickly skipped the next three pages of him. Marisa frowned and closed the magazine she got up in attempt to at least do something, and ended cleaning things that didn't need to be clean.

"Excuse me ma'am." Marisa turned around and saw Petty Officer Miller. He twirled his hat in his hand nervously showing her his cut in the top of his head. Marisa quickly walked up to him and signaled him to sit down. Marisa cleaned up his wound and stitched him up.

"How'd you get this?" Marisa asked pulling on the the stitch a little.

"Boxing." he said wincing from the pain but he didn't complain

"Did you win?" Marisa asked him cleaning up the wound.

"Yes, ma'am." he said still sitting down. He was quite nice an Marisa appreciated that.

"What do you get for winning?" Marisa asked him covering the wound up with some gauze so it wouldn't get infected.

"Respect." he said smiling.

"So, why do you have to fight with your fists to get respect?" Marisa asked him taking of her gloves smiling.

"I left my momma in Texas, and joined the Navy to see the world…become a man. They made me a cook not even that. I clean up after other sailors eat. Two years, they never even let me fire a weapon." Miller said they both walked outside.

"Well, let's hope you never have to." Marisa said with a warm smile.

"Yes, ma'am." he said putting on his hat back on an walking away.

"You take care, Petty Officer Miller." Marisa said calling after him he smiled and Marisa looked at Danny as he walked over to her with his uniform on. For some reason he had a funeral face like if someone had died. Danny took of his hat as he stood in front of her. Marisa frowned then covered her mouth with her hands shaking.

"Whats wrong, Danny?" Marisa asked him her eyes watering up. She knew what it was she just needed Danny to confirm it to her.

"It's Rafe, i'm sorry!" Danny said apologetic. Marisa started crying Danny reached over to her and pulled her into an embrace. Marisa punched him and pushed Danny he just took in the beatings not letting her go for a minute. Marisa lost the fight and rapped her arms around Danny sobbing hard.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, not Rafe not him!" she cried hard burying her face in Danny's chest.

"Shhh, Marisa it's going to be alright…" Marisa pushed Danny away and frowned at him.

"No it's not going to be okay, Danny. His gone. Oh, god, Evelyn how are we going to tell her?" Marisa said just as Evelyn walked up to them to start her shift.

"Tell me what?" Evelyn asked smiling, but her smile slowly faded when she took a look at Marisa's face and Danny's.

"What's going on? Marisa? Danny?" Evelyn asked getting impatient when she didn't get an answer.

"You tell her, Danny. And while your at it try telling her it going to be 'alright'." Marisa said walking away. Evelyn watched Marisa off and started to get worried.

"Danny? Please what ever it is just say it." Evelyn said her eyes felling with tears.

"Rafe got shot down and they haven't found his body. They pronounced him dead." Danny said. Evelyn started crying and hugged Danny he sighted and hugged her back.

"Now you've done it." Danny whispered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Marisa slammed her bedroom door it's been two days since she found out about the news and she haven't found herself feeling any better. They tried everybody tried to cheer up the three mourning duo but nothing worked. Marisa lied she always lied she told them she was fine and the more she said it the more she didn't believe it. Barbara walked up the stairs and knocked on Marisa's door hoping Marisa wouldn't be in a bad mood. Lately her hormones been out of place and it really tensed up the house. Marisa ignored the door knowing it was one of the girls doing their regular 'check up on Marisa before she commits suicide' routine. Barbara opened the door and let herself in. 'God I really need to get a lock' Marisa thought.<p>

"Hey, um, their these letter that are yours I think their from Rafe. You know mail takes forever." Barbara said laying the letters down on her bed.

"I'll talk to you later." Barbara said walking out of the room. Marisa sat in indian style and picked up the letters she opened the oldest one first and read.

_Dear Marisa,_

_I'm so glad to hear you forgive me you have no idea how much I needed your forgiveness to go on. As for lying to you that I was assigned to to England i'm sorry. Yes, I volunteered because I wanted to do something more. I guess you'll never understand this-_ "Never ever would I you lied to us point blank." Marisa said as she shed a tear.

_but I have my reasons and I will appreciate it if you respected that-_ "YEAH, AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT YOU DAMNIT!" Marisa yelled at the letter.

_I always knew you where in love with Danny. I could see in your eyes every time you looked at him or talked about him. And yes knowing Danny his not very opened minded when it come to love. Wow, he is very blind how could he not see. HIs blinder then a blind person-_ "You can say that again!" Marisa mumbled.

_I think you'll be a great example to teach him the meaning of love and what it stands for. I think you should confess but take it easy don't scare the guy off. Perhaps he may be in love with you also. Ever since you came back he never stop talking about. Well, I got to go duty calls. Wish me luck! And good luck to you!_

_Your Friend,_

_Rafe_

_P.S. I'm going home in one piece stop worrying about me!_

"Lier!" Marisa said under her breath and she began to cry she didn't bother to open the other two letters knowing they where just lies. She just wanted to get away. Marisa got up and left the house the girls looked at her go and didn't bother to say anything to her about it being too late for a women to be outside. Marisa walked to the beach and sat down where some rocks were. The waves splashed hard at her feet soaking them. Marisa took a deep breath smelling the ocean and exhaled. She looked up at the night sky that was filled with many stars. Marisa touched her necklace and bit her lips. Evelyn sat down next to Marisa and looked at the night sky also.

"It's beautiful right?" Evelyn said gently.

"Very." Marisa said looking back down at Evelyn. Evelyn turned to look at Marisa also grinned.

"You've been a hand full lately." Evelyn said still grinning.

"Yeah, i've been putting everybody out of edge lately. God, i'm so cruel!" Marisa said burring her face in her hand.

"No your not. Everybody understands, and so do I. Rafe was your childhood friend you know him longer then anybody does and you and Danny have every right to be depress. Just let it all out Marisa." Evelyn said.

"No, i'm sorry Evelyn, but no reason can justify why I treated everybody badly. I cant cry anymore Evelyn. Rafe has dried me up. My soul has evaporated. Theres a hole in my heart and I don't know what to do." Marisa said her eyes red from the many cries.

"Oh, Marisa. Then at lest let us hug you and tell you everything going to be alright." Evelyn rapped her arms around Marisa and Marisa did the same. That night Marisa opened up to Evelyn telling her darkest secrets to her most happiest memory. She never had though they both had so much in common, Evelyn was like the sister she always wished for. She was sure if they would have been friends since childhood they would have gotten along right away. Marisa laughed and frown when she said things she didn't like but then again it was best to show your emotions then to hoard them inside your head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please Review folks i'm starting to get...discourage?<strong>_

_**Anyways please review:]  
><strong>_


	5. How It Feels To Fly

_**How It Feels To Fly**_

__Marisa pulled her pillow over her head as the sunlight soaked the sheets. Marisa groan and lay on her bed then she remembered that she had promised Evelyn that she would go see Danny. 'What a drag.' she thought as she pulled the pillow off her and got out of bed the stretched making her bones crack. Marisa went back to her room when she finished taking a shower she open her closet and looked around for something to wear in the she decided to wear a red halter dress that came right above her knees and black high heels to match it. She applied her usual red lipstick and fixed her hair. She picked up her clutch and went downstairs. Where Barbara and Betty where sitting around the coach.

"Wow, you look pretty. You going on a date?" Betty asked her smiling.

"No, just going to go see Danny." Marisa said taking another look at herself in the mirror in the living room. Ever since she was a kid she had the bad habit of looking at herself on every mirror she went past.

"Thats great!" Barbara said grinning.

"Yeah, listen you guys if I ever mistreated you while I was in my bad temper I apologize." Marisa said looking at both girls in the eye. They both got up and hugged Marisa nearly knocking her off her feet.

"No, no, we should be the one to apologize we just didn't try hard enough to cheer you up." Betty said pulling away.

"No, but I should have at least put some time in my part and spent time with ya'll. Look my point is i'm sorry and you cant say anything back." Marisa said turning for the door.

"By the way Betty, congratulations on getting married remind me to grab a drink with you guys to celebrate when I get back." Marisa said walking off.

"She remembered!" Betty shrieked at Barbara. Marisa took a cabbie to the air field where Danny was working at she was nervous and she couldn't helped it but to bite her lips the whole car ride.

* * *

><p>Danny covered his ears as he and the guys tested out the machine gun in an aircraft.<p>

"Clear!" Danny yelled examining the the places the bullets hit.

"Aw, we're all over the page. We go tone wall-eyed and one pigeon-toed. Anthony, tap in number six. All right. Gooz, tap in number three. All right." Danny said giving out orders.

"Hey. We got a visitor." Billy said out load.

"Oh…that ain't no Navy issue uniform, eh?" Anthony said eyeing Marisa walk her way down towards them.

"Danny, it's Marisa." Billy said taking a closer look at the women with the bright red dress. Danny took a look at Marisa and she took his breath away.

"Jesus!" Danny said hiding.

"You all right?" Gooz asked him looking up at him.

"Yeah. Yeah. No. I think i'm have stirrings for her." Danny said gulping.

"What like 'feelings', you mean?" Gooz asked him narrowing his eyes at him.

"No, no, no not all the way to 'feelings'. Is more like…" Danny paused everybody just raised an eyebrow at him "Alright, feelings. Damn you." Danny said taking another look at Marisa who was getting closer.

"And you left her still? Oh, thats low." Anthony said referring to the one time Danny stood Marisa out for another girl.

"Thank you!" Danny said sarcastically.

"Wow. You know, I saw this coming." Anthony said chuckling.

"I didn't want this to happen. It just kind of did. Can't help it." Danny confessed to the guys.

"Well, Danny, she's gotta be with somebody." Billy said looking at Marisa who moved her long curly hair behind her shoulders.

"Look, she's very pretty and no man would stand down to a beauty who needs to be kept warm at night. It might as well be you." Anthony said looking away from Marisa and looking up at Danny.

"Tony, back off." Danny shot him a warning looking.

"I got a girlfriend." Gooz said everybody stayed quite waiting for him to say who.

"That's great." Danny said after awhile.

"Come on, fellas. Let's split." Red said walking away with the guys.

"Danny, whatever happens now is just about you and her." Billy said getting up and walking away also.

"Be careful, all right? Ladies...cloud the mind." Gooz warned him.

"Thanks, Gooz." Danny said knitting his eyebrows.

"You're welcome." Gooz said walking away. Marisa finally made it to where Danny was she smiled and ran her hand on the aircraft.

"Hey, Danny. Where's everybody going? Just bein' discreet. Does it seem like everybody's acting a little strange?" Marisa asked moving away from it and looking up at Danny who was walking on the wing of the plane.

"No. Nah." Danny said shaking his head.

"Right." Marisa said pulling down her dress.

"Well, maybe-maybe a little. Yeah." Danny finally confessed.

"Well, people in this outfit…have way too much time on their hands." Marisa said tugging at her dress lightly.

"Oh, yeah." Danny said gingerly.

"I just hope they don't think there's been something...goin' on between us, that's all." Marisa said trying to smile but all it seem she was doing was showing her teethes.

"Oh, no. I mean, no. That would be...embarrassing, right?" Danny said in 'duh' tone but he was clearly nervous.

"Forgot my wrenches." Gooz said walking over to grab his wrenches.

"That would definitely be embarrassing." Marisa said smiling.

"Yeah." Danny said shyly.

"Ha. Forgot my wrenches." Gooz said grabbing his wrenches and walking away again.

"Hey. He really doesn't have to leave." Marisa said getting nervous herself.

"No." Danny said looking after Gooz.

"I, uh, I'm just goin' out with the girls, so...I guess I'll see you later." Marisa said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah." Danny said smiling awkwardly.

"All right." Marisa said smiling.

"Yeah, all right. I'll see you around." Danny said grinning. Marisa turned around to walk away.

"Shit. Marisa…" Marisa turned around to face him "Have you ever seen Pearl Harbor at sunset?" Danny asked running a hand threw his hair.

"Of course." Marisa said laughing faintly.

"Well…from the air?" Danny asked her.

"No, I haven't." Marisa crossed her arms under her chest raising an eyebrow at him.

"Would you like to?" Danny asked.

"I would love to!" Marisa said delighted.

"Great, then it's a date!" Danny said grinning showing off his dimples. Marisa laughed and walked girls sat around a table at the Hulala bar drinking shots. They laughed and talked about men. Marisa told them about her day at the airfield and laugh when Marisa told them about the part when Gooz walked in on them talking about getting his wrench.

"Talking about Danny I got to jet I have a date with him!" Marisa said getting up and paying her half of the bill.

"Uuu." Barbara teased.

"Have fun!" Betty called after her. Marisa sat on Danny's lap they flew over the clouds and saw the sun set. Marisa watched in awe and Danny enjoy the look on her face. Marisa have flew in a plane before but this felt different it was probably because Danny was so close to her.

"The Hawaiians called this harbor WaiMomi. It means 'water of pearls'." Danny bragged.

"It's so beautiful. My dad took me up a couple of times. Just don't do what he did. What do you call it when you flip over?" Marisa asked him.

"A barrel roll?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah." Marisa said grinning.

"I won't." Danny said as he flipped the plane over Marisa screamed but then started laughing.

"Oh, God." Marisa said putting her right hand on her chest.

"What do you think?" Danny asked her grinning.

"I like that." Marisa said looking at Danny. Their faces was so close because of the cram. Marisa felt her face heating up her eyes trial down to his lips and thought about the first time they kissed. Marisa's and "Danny's face loom closer to each other until their lips met. Marisa put her right hand on Danny's face to hold him in place she licked his bottom lip for an entrance Danny complied and Marisa slipped her tong in his mouth as he did the same. As they kissed Danny landed the plane. Marisa pulled away and smiled at him. Danny helped Marisa out but got caught.

"Hey! That plane was supposed to be back here an hour ago!" a man yelled at them.

"Quick, hide in the parachute hangar." Danny said pointing at it. Marisa did what she was told and ran inside she hid in the inside of a parachute and giggled lightly when she saw Danny walk in also looking for her.

"Danny over here." Marisa said in a loud whispered. Danny turned around and fallowed her voice Marisa quickly ran out of the parachute she was hiding and went to another one. Danny laughed when he opened the one Marisa was in to find she wasn't there.

"Over here." Marisa whispered but this time she stayed. Danny got inside the parachute with her and pulled it over to cover them. Marisa smiled up at him and he grinned down at her. He slid and arm over her waist pulling her closer to him. Danny crashed his lips on hers and slowly laid her down on the ground that felt like a mattress underneath them. Danny's hand gently slipped up Marisa's thighs making the dress raise from his movement he rested his hand on her stomach and broke away from their kiss to kiss her neck. Marisa moaned when he found her soft spot she rapped her arm on his neck bringing him closer to her body.

"I want to become yours, Danny!" Marisa whispered in his ear she licked his earlobe making him excited. Marisa laid kisses on his neck then took his shirt off. Danny unzipped her dress then he sat up to slipped it off her legs Danny stared into Marisa's blue/gray eyes and he started seeing her in a different way he looked a her as a women he loved and the one he wanted to make love to. In Danny's eyes she looked like a lustful women know he understood why Anthony wanted to jump on her so badly. Danny's dog tags dangled of his body and landed on top of Marisa's chest she grabbed the chain with her index finger and pulled him down to her lips. Danny removed Marisa's bra he touched her chest making her moan into his mouth. Everything stopped around them time stopped all that was moving where their lips and hands. Lust and temptation filled the both of them and they couldn't wait anymore Marisa wanted Danny and Danny wanted her. Marisa's hand trailed down to his pants and unbuckled them he finished slipping them off. Danny pulled away from her lips and went towards her chest where he licked her nipple and fondled the other one. Marisa arched her back and moaned. Danny pulled away from her nipple making her groan from the lost contact. Danny removed the last article of clothing in the way and they stood completely naked. Marisa got embarrassed as Danny stared at her body. She turned her head away and hid her lips with the back of her right.

"Please don't stare." Marisa said blushing.

"I'm-i'm sorry Marisa. It's just that you look beautiful. Dint be embarrassed it just me…Danny!" Danny said removing her hands from her mouth. Danny thrusted himself deep inside Marisa's core breaking past her hymen. Marisa screamed in pain.

"Shhh, Marisa where going to get caught. It wont hurt after okay." Danny said into her ear. How did Danny know this much? Have he done this before? So many question clouded her mined but everything subsided when the last couple of thrust became pleasure.

"Your so tight, Risa!" Danny said groaning if she didn't loosen up quickly he knew that he was going to reach his point quickly. Marisa moaned and rapped her legs around his waist and scratched his back. Danny watched amazed as Marisa moaned, sighted, and mouthed his name. Marisa kissed him and and tighten her legs on his waist pulling him deeper into her.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, oh, yes, fuck me!" Marisa shrieked. She didn't know what she was saying she never used that kind of language. Danny felt Marisa's walls tighten an he knew she had reached her limit. Marisa felt this tingly sensation between her legs her eye where rolling to the back of her skull 'so this is what called and orgasm.' Marisa thought. Danny picked Marisa up making her seat on his lap. Marisa turned her head and kissed Danny then pulled away.

"Oh, Danny, I cant hold it. I reached my peak Danny…Ah, Ah, Ah!" Marisa moaned.

"Hold on, Risa!" Danny said getting a couple more strokes. Marisa couldn't hold it any longer so she came into him her cum trail down her tight. Danny got a few more thrust and he also came into her making her moan when he shot his hot seed. Danny and Marisa panted and laid on the ground staring at the ceiling. Marisa put her clothes back and on Danny did the same. They took a cabbie back to the nurse house. They went to the backyard and sat down on the bench in silence. Marisa's head was spinning she count believe what she just did with her childhood friend, no, she couldn't look at him like that anymore. She took a glade at Danny who was looking out to the water. God, he was so perfect, his strong jawline was very exciting, his muscles where a dream, his abs where something to die for, his kisses were like adrenaline rush, his blond hair was beautiful, he was man. Thats the way she looked at him now.

"Marisa I…"

"Danny I…" Marisa looked at him and smiled "You first."

"Marisa I'm sorry if I hurt you it wasn't my intention. Marisa I have feel…what i'm trying to say…god, damnit Marisa i'm in love you!" Danny confessed. Marisa's eyes watered and tears starting falling.

"Why are you crying? Was it something I said?" Danny asked her wiping a few tears away.

"No, Danny i'm crying of happiness. You just made me the most happiest women in the world. I love you too, Danny!" Marisa said as she rapped her hands around him and they kissed.

"I love you!" Danny said wiping her tears.

"I love you too!" Marisa said as she laid her head on his shoulder staring at the night sky. All was fine, all was great. Not a care in the world. Nothing will separate them ever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>an: Ahhhh...my first lemon (*blushes* goes hide in corner) Check out my profile to see how the characters look like. Please Review!_**


	6. You Ripped Me Apart

_**You Ripped Me Apart**_

_Three Month Later_

Marisa and Danny had been dating for three months now. She's been so happy and she have even started to forget about Rafe, but she still kept him in her heart. She never thought of seen herself dating her childhood friend or making love to him every night. Yes, you hear right every night and their wasn't anybody who could stop their love making. Truth is they did it everywhere she felt free and it felt good to break the government rule once in a while. It was just perfect everything Danny did was perfect she didn't care for no one else but Danny. Danny was the love of her life period. Marisa concentrated as she painted her long nails vixen red she finished painting her pinky finger then she blew on them to dry him. Marisa covered her mouth as she felt queasiness from her stomach. Marisa quickly ran out of her room into the bathroom vomiting in the toilet. Marisa sat back on the floor running her hand threw her hair she sat up and vomited again.

"Oh, god!" Marisa said vomiting again. Marisa sat their for a while waiting to see if she going to get nausea again. She flushed the toilet and brushed her teethes. Evelyn stared at Marisa as she walked out of the bathroom Evelyn had heard everything. It's been like that for two weeks now it was either nausea, cravings, or mood swings.

"What?" Marisa asked her.

"Oh, nothing." Evelyn said narrowing her eyes at her. Marisa shrugged and head to her room.

"Marisa, wait. Don't ya think it's a little weird that you've been vomiting every time you eat or just vomiting out of nowhere?" Evelyn asked her. Marisa didn't put any mind as to why she was vomiting so much and neither did Danny. They where to busy loving each other to care.

"No. Should I be?" Marisa was the youngest out of all of them which made her the most stubborn.

"Marisa, haven't you think that perhaps your pregnant." Evelyn said frowning. Marisa stayed quite for a minute then laughed.

"You all most got me. Evelyn i'm fine I just ate something really nasty for lunch thats all." Marisa said rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Fine have it your way. Look, I approve of your relationship with Danny and I understand your both madly in love, but think about the consequences. A baby changes everything." Evelyn said touching her hair.

"God, Ev. Your acting like my mother. There is noway i'm getting pregnant but if it makes you better i'll keep that in mind." Marisa said tuning to her room. Evelyn sighted and smiled 'your so hard headed' Evelyn thought. Marisa closed her door and laid on it for awhile 'me pregnant' Marisa thought. She moved her hand to her stomach and laid her hand their then she smiled 'it would be nice. Me and Danny with our child in hand' Marisa mentally kicked herself and pushed the thought out of the way.

"There's noway i'm pregnant." Marisa said grabbing one of her magazine and skimming thru it she closed the magazine and thought 'but then again Ev is right i've been vomiting too much and my period…' Marisa gasped.

"My period!" Marisa stammered to her calendar on her wall and notice she hasn't gotten her period since last month Marisa let out a hair lifting scream and the girls ran into her room.

"Whats wrong, hon?" Barbara asked as all the girls went inside the room. Marisa turned to look at them all with wide eyes.

"I'm pregnant!" Marisa said emotionless. The girls all sat down in Marisa's room to talk over the matter. Evelyn was at the hospital doing her shift.

"What about if he don't want to be a daddy?" Marisa said touching her stomach.

"Oh, no, hon don't think like that. I'm sure Danny would love to be a daddy." Barbara said touching Marisa's stomach. They heard knocking on the door so they all quickly went downstairs to see who it was. Marisa opened the door to see Danny twirling his hat in his hand nervously.

"Hi." he said looking up at her.

"Hi." Marisa said smiling gingerly.

"Can we talk?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah, sure, I actually want to talk to you also." Marisa said. She looked back at the girls who where all mouthing 'tell him' and 'go'. Danny and Marisa went outside and walked to the beach.

"You said you had something to tell me?" Danny said stoping to look at her. Marisa stopped also and faced him.

"Yeah, but you can go first." Marisa said bitting her lip.

"Actually there are two things, but first thing first…Marisa I know we haven't been dating for a long time, but…" Danny leaned down and stood in one knee Marisa covered her mouth excitedly when she knew where it was going. Danny went into his pocket and pulled out a small red box and pulled out a silver ring with a circle shaped diamond.

"Would you like to marry?" Danny said holding her left hand.

"Yes! Yes I want to marry you!" Marisa said shrieking Danny smiled and slipped the ring in the proper finger. Marisa grabbed him by his collar making him stand up she crashed her lips into his and pulled away to look at her ring.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Danny said. Marisa stopped admiring her ring and instead her smile dropped.

"It's-it's not that important actually. What is that other thing you have to tell me?" Marisa asked changing the conversation.

"I got a letter this afternoon…take a look at it yourself." Danny said handing the small parchment note. Marisa opened it and read 'I'm alive' in her head; Marisa gasped.

"Evelyn." Marisa said breathlessly. Danny and Marisa both looked at each other and headed towards to hospital. When they got their Rafe sat with Evelyn talking on the outside bench.

"Rafe." Danny said under his breath. Marisa smiled and ran into Rafe to embrace him.

"We all thought you where dead. How can you do this to us?" Marisa yelled at him once she pulled away from the hug. Rafe had explain everything to them. By the end of the night Danny walked Marisa back home. Marisa smiled and turned to Danny to kiss him.

"Today had been the best day of my life." Marisa said when they pulled away. Marisa put her hands in his pants pocket since it was chilly out. Marisa felt a pice of paper in his pocket and pulled it out. Danny tried to reach for it but Marisa turned away and started reading the letter.

_Dear Danny,_

_I am writing this letter to tell you that I have found out that your in Hawaii so i'll be arriving there tomorrow in the morning. There hasn't been a day I haven't stop loving you and I look forward to our wedding._

_Your Fiancee,_

_Elizabeth_

Marisa turned around and looked at Danny she crumple the letter in her hand as tears roll out of her eyes.

"You have a fiancee?" Marisa asked gritting her teethes.

"No…yes…I met her a long time ago, but I wrote her a letter saying i'm not marrying her…"

"You wrote her a letter? What makes you think a letter does? I cant believe you had the audacity to ask me to marry you, and your engaged already?" Marisa said anger taking over her.

"Marisa I told her I wasn't marring her already?" Danny said getting angry too.

"By what writing her a piece of paper saying 'I do not wish to marry you' are you an idiot?" Marisa yelled.

"Actually he came to see me in person." said a female with red hair walking up to them.

"Who are you?" Marisa said getting annoyed.

"Elizabeth. She's quite the looker. Tell me Danny did she put me to shame?" Elizabeth purred at him.

"Elizabeth enough. Marisa listen…"

"No you listen. Don't ever talk to me or come near me. Are we clear?" Marisa said throwing the letter that was already crumpled at him.

"Marisa no wait. I love you!" Danny said grabbing her arm.

"Screw you, Danny!" Marisa said taking of the ring and throwing it at him also.

"Marisa please don't do this. I can explain. She doesn't mean anything to me." Danny said his eyes watering.

"No, Danny you had your chance to tell about this along time ago if she didn't ment anything to you. What were you trying to accomplish with all of this? Never mind, just stay away from me, Danny. You have ripped me apart, Danny. You had my heart inside of your hand, but you have damaged it. I don't want to see you ever again." Marisa said going into the house.

"Marisa, no wait…" but Marisa slammed the door at his face. Danny turned around slowly and looked at Elizabeth who had a grin on her face she picked up the ring and got angry by the big diamond on it.

"Leave her come to me, Danny." Elizabeth purred. Danny walked over to her and gave her an aggressive kiss.

"Stay away from me." Danny said threw his teethes then snatched the ring from her hand and left. Elizabeth smiled to herself.

"Mmm, you have fallen for her. But I don't care. She can have your heart but she will never have you. You'll come back, you always come back." Elizabeth said watching him go down the street. Elizabeth took one last glance out the house and left. Marisa stayed in her room crying she touched her belly and sobbed.

"Your daddy is an idiot." Marisa told her baby. Marisa let out a heartbreaking scream. Betty, Barbara, and Sandra walked in her room they hugged Marisa they had heard everything that happen outside.

"Were so sorry, Risa." Betty said hugging her tightly.

"I wasn't even engaged for a day. His and idiot!" Marisa said crying in her shoulder.

"All men are idiots, Marisa." Sandra said rubbing her back but with a harsh tone.

"Forget about him, hon." Barbara said touching her hair.

"Don't ask me that because I cant. His carved in my heart I cant never forget him." Marisa said sobbing.

"Never say never, hon." Barbara said.

"Barb, I dint forget about him twenty nine years ago what makes you think the twenty nine years after I wont forget about him? And now i'm bound to him even more." Marisa said rubbing her stomach.

"It's true." Betty said wiping few tears off Marisa's cheeks.

"Please leave." Marisa's voice came out muffled since she put her face into her pillow.

"Okay, come on girls." Sandra said sadly. The girls left but took one look at Marisa. Who was sobbing hard into her pillow.

"He broke her poor, Risa." Betty said to the girls in the hallway the girls nodded their head and looked at Evelyn who slammed the door and walked in with tears.

"Oh, boy." Barbara said under her breath.

* * *

><p>Danny slammed his third glass of whiskey on the bar counter of the Hulala Rafe sat next to him drinking his sixth. Evelyn had gotten mad at him for lying and not even writing to say he was fine.<p>

"I cant believe that Elizabeth came back." Rafe told Danny shaking his. He knew what happen between her and Danny. It wasn't anything serious just some fooling around. Danny fell in love with her and he asked her to marry him and she agree, but she always left when he confessed his love to her then, she'll come back. She was like a hurricane exciting to watch but deadly. Just when you think you've got her figured out she'll turn and run away again.

"Yeah, I don't know why she came, but when I saw her this afternoon my heart skipped a beat." Danny confessed to Rafe.

"Look, Danny i'm going to tell you this just once. Get your shit together before you go back to Marisa. If you hurt her I wont forgive you." Rafe said frowning at him.

"Yeah, fuck, I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt her." Danny said. The boys drinking got interrupted by two guys that started fighting. Then everybody started fighting.

"Let's get the fuck out of here before they throw us on the can!" Gooz yell. Danny and Rafe took the bottle of whiskey and ran outside. They got in their car and left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Check out my profile to check out how the character look like. Also i'm not going to put anymore chapters up until I get some more reviews...Please! REVIEWS ARE LOVELY:] <strong>_


	7. Elizabeth

_**Elizabeth**_

_**A/N: I know this chapter is short but this is just a flashback of Danny's past with Elizabeth the big bad witch, lol! I'm sooooooo sorry for the delay of this chapter I will explain why when you guys finish reading this chapter.  
><strong>_

Danny and Rafe sat around with the guys at burlesque club they where doing usual guy stuff drinking and talking about women. Danny in the other hand wasn't interested he was never interested in any women not that he was a homosexual he liked women its just that his heart hasn't been taken away by a women yet. Rafe in the other hand he hasn't dated a women but he talked like he knew them all. Danny turned away from the guys and watched as the group of dancing females went back stage and instead came out a women with a short mid-thighs white dress she was very beautiful she had shoulder length fire red hair and green pricing eyes. The women looked at Danny and smiled '_she looked at me' _Danny thought. The women stood in front of the microphone and her angelic voice filled the bar. When her performance was over she came back down from the stage and went over to Danny.

"Another one?" she asked.

"Uh, ye-yeah." Danny stuttered. The women signaled the bartender to get him a another shot.

"Whats your name?" she asked.

"Danny, ma'am." Danny responded.

"Elizabeth." she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." Danny said gingerly.

"Don't be shy." Elizabeth said.

"I tend to get shy when i'm close to beautiful women." Danny confessed. Elizabeth smiled disappeared and instead her cheeks turned red. This was the first time a man has ever called her beautiful usually they'll judge her for being a striptease dancer.

"Elizabeth I don't pay you to chit chat with the costumer. GET BACK TO WORK!" her boss yelled. Elizabeth gave Danny an apologetic smile then went back to work. That night Danny waited for her to get off work when she came out of the club Danny tapped her on the shoulder gently. Elizabeth turned around scared it was some criminal but she was surprised when she saw Danny.

"Hi." Danny said gingerly.

"Hey." she said smiling.

"Listen, I know its late but I was wondering if you'll like to go to the carnival with me." Danny said hopping she would say yes.

"Only if its a date." she said smiling.

"It's date." Danny said quickly.

"Then in that case I would love to." she said linking her arms with his. That night they got to know each other they went on the ferris wheel and she cuddle with him. By the time they left the carnival Elizabeth hands where filled with stuff animals. Danny walked Elizabeth all the way up to her apartment with no other intentions he just wanted make sure she got home safe. Elizabeth turned to face Danny when they reached her door.

"Today was fun. I cant remember the last time I went to a carnival." Elizabeth confessed.

"This was my first time." Danny lied. He had went to the carnival with Rafe and Marisa all the time they where in town but he just didn't feel like telling her details about him right now.

"No, shit?" Elizabeth said amazed. They stayed quite for a long time just starring at each other.

"So, uh, g'night." Danny said.

"Look, Danny I don't usually do this but um-" Elizabeth got closer to Danny and kissed him in the mouth. That was Danny's first real kiss. He was surprised at first not knowing what to do but he decided to give in and let his man intuition take over. By the time Danny had realized what he had done he and Elizabeth where already naked in her bed.

One month later, and Danny and Elizabeth relationship had become stronger Danny wasn't sure if they where dating but the guys described it as fooling around. Truth is all he and Elizabeth did was sex they wasn't no emotional words like 'I love you' or "I like you' and it seemed like Elizabeth was fine with it. Danny in the other hand had fallen head over heels for her and he had intentions of making her his women. Elizabeth had finished her round and Danny waited for her to get off stage when he saw her he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her somewhere more private and quite.

"Danny whats wrong?" Elizabeth asked when Danny finally let her go.

"Elizabeth I have something to confess." Danny said staring her straight in the eye. Elizabeth knew where this was going she dint want this she never wanted for Danny to fall in love with her she was older than him all she thought it was fooling around. Nothing more, nothing less than simple sex.

"Danny please dont-" Elizabeth mumbled.

"I'm in love with you." Danny confess. Elizabeth started crying she dint want this. She had a tough background she was abuse by many man that said they 'loved her' she dint know what 'love' was she thought love was some kinda of feeling that makes people suffer and bleed. Elizabeth punched Danny on his shoulder blade then pushed him away. Without a second word she ran away from New York. Danny was in despair he didn't know what he did wrong he felt betrayed and his heart was broken. He shut himself down he decided that he wasn't going to 'love again'.

Days changed into weeks, weeks changed into months, and moths turned into years from the last time he had spoken to Elizabeth. One day as Danny sat with Rafe at a bar drinking a women with fire red hair walked in the bar looking around the crowed as if she lost something. When the women found what she was looking for she made her way to him.

"Danny." she whispered into his ear. Danny felt a cold shiver go down his spine he turned around slowly to face Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" Danny asked like he had seen a ghost.

"Long time." she said taking a seat on the stool next to him. She looked at Rafe and smile but Rafe turned away and decided to talk to someone else.

"He hates me." Elizabeth said sadly.

"Don't worry about him." Danny said getting excited from seeing Elizabeth "Whats bring you back?"

"Just stoping by visiting some old friends." she lied.

"Oh, okay." Danny said a little put down.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure." Danny said. Elizabeth dragged Danny all the way to her hotel where she crashed her lips agains Danny's and desperation. Danny pushed her away and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked her.

"Kissing you." Elizabeth said frowning.

"Why would you? The last time I confessed my feeling for you you ran away." Danny said.

"I was hoping you would be over that." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Over? I was in love with you and i'm still am." Danny half yelled at her.

"Your confusing passion with love. Your not in love with me you gave your heart out a long time ago you just haven't realized it." Elizabeth said as she poured herself some wine.

"Why are you like this?" Danny asked her obviously hurt from her words.

"Like what, Danny? This is me." she said as she downed the glasses of wine. She walked over back to Danny and kissed his neck "All I want from you is your body." she purred at him in his ear. Danny picked her of the floor and carried her to her bedroom. If she couldn't love him then at least he will make her a slave of his body.

Weeks past and Elizabeth and Danny have gone back to being friends with benefits. Danny and Rafe sat down in the bar drinking.

"Danny why cant you just realize that she is bad news. Your not in love with her its just a simple fad. You'll get over it trust me. You just need to find the right girl. What about Marisa I know you guys had dinner the other day isn't that good?" Rafe asked.

"Marisa? Where just-" Danny recalled the kiss Marisa had given him "friends. Nothing more nothing less."

"Yeah, right you don't even believe that yourself." Rafe said drinking the last of his beer.

"Forget it Rafe. I'm going to ask her to marry me and I don't care what you have to say." Danny said determined he got up from the bar stool and payed his bill.

"Your making a mistake." Rafe concluded.

"So are you. Going to England like its your war to fight." Danny said then left.

"Your so hard headed." Rafe mumbled. Danny knocked on Elizabeth's hotel room door when she opened the door he found all her things packed.

"Hey, Danny!" Elizabeth said smiling.

"What is this?" Danny asked.

"I'm leaving. I have realized New York hasn't been too friendly to me and I think its time for me to jet." Elizabeth said running a hand threw her hair.

"You cant leave." Danny half yelled.

"I cant?" she questioned "Why not?"

"Because-because I want you to marry me." Danny said pulling out the small black box exposing a small diamond ring.

"Danny, please don't start. We talked about this." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes and going back to packing. Danny fallowed her and grabbed her by her arm turning her around by force so she can look at him.

"I'm serious." Danny said huskily. Elizabeth smiled and kissed Danny she took Danny to her room where she pushed him on her bed and got on top of him. The next morning Danny woke up alone in Elizabeth bed. He quickly got dressed and went to the living room where he notice all of Elizabeth stuff was gone. He notice the black box sitting on the glass coffee table with a note written with red lipstick.

'_I guess you found yourself a fiancee' _the note read. Danny smiled and open the box to see the diamond was gone. She didt it again she ran away when Danny confess his feeling but this time she took something with her that bound them together… well, at least he thought


	8. A & N

**Author's Note: **Hello, the reason I am writing this a/n it's not because I've decided to stop writing this story but because I'm going through a writer's block. As you can see I have put in ch 7 but to be honest I had finished ch 7 since last month I just couldn't uploaded because at that time I had no internet the when I did get my internet back I went away for winter break. And I apologize for the delay of ch 7 as I mentioned that on my a/n in ch 7 but for those who didn't read it I repeat it once again. Anyways back to topic, so if I have any fans out there and fans of this story I would like to kindly asked you (if you want to keep reading more) to send some reviews or message me (I prefer a message) with ideas for a next chapter I already have the ending planned up in my head so thank god I don't need help for that. But if you would like the story that would be GRRRREAT because the ending is going to be verrrryyy saucy (no lie) and i'm not just bragging or lying (it's against my religion to lie but well I guess in every religion you cant lie) their is going to be a LOT of drama…omgee i'm not going to even get into it because i'll end up spilling the beans:] So yeah, message me with ideas no matter how lame or stupid it is I want to read it. You know what they say to minds are better than one so yeah. Also not worries whoever's ideas I use they would get credited in the story and they get to see the chapter first so that's a promise (and I don't break promises). So do your part guys. I hope to listen from you guys soon!

_**~Alicia~**_

_**Besitos :]**_


End file.
